


Helloooo, Nurse!

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t adorable and he certainly doesn’t cuddle. Not even when he’s got time travelers disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helloooo, Nurse!

Jody carefully places the cold, wet towel on Dean's forehead, surreptitiously slipping a few fingers along his forehead to feel for his temperature. Dean cracks one eye open to glare at her and she puts on her best innocent face. Dean grimaces what she assumes means "I am on to you", but the eye slips shut again and he almost cuddles into her touch. If Dean did things like cuddle of course.  
  
Time traveler's disease is a new one for her, but really, she's having a hard time being surprised around the Winchester boys anymore. She thought zombies were a myth too. They sure taught her, didn't they? For a second she sinks into the sad memories, but it's Dean who pulls her out before she can get too maudlin. His fingers bump into her knee, trying to get her attention. She realizes her fingers have slipped into his hair, but have stopped scratching his scalp. A sly grin forms around her mouth.  
  
"Like a cat, man, you're adorable."  
  
Dean sticks his tongue out at her, his voice croaks when he objects.  
  
"'m not adorable. Just sick. Keep going."  
  
She resumes her petting with a chuckle before dragging a chair closer to the makeshift bed and settling down to wait for Sam to come back with the meds. It's another hour until Sam does and Dean's been asleep for most of it. Sam pokes his head around the door and it's as if Dean can feel his return because he stirs and cracks his eyes open to glare at Sam.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Sam grins and doesn't respond. Instead, he smiles at Jody and hooks his thumb at Dean.  
  
"He give you any trouble?"  
  
She shakes her head and looks at Dean fondly.  
  
"Nah, he's been alright. A little cranky, but mostly okay. He's been bonding with his cuddly side."  
  
Dean sticks his tongue out again, but it gets ruined by a coughing fit that leaves his breathless. He finds the air to force out a "I don't cuddle" at her anyway.  
  
"Sure you don't. You're too manly for that."  
  
Sam chuckles and gestures for the kitchen.  
  
"I'll just go and make him some soup and tea then. He can have some Nyquil after he's eaten."  
  
Dean grumbles something unintelligible, but Jody's just about to make out the words "not even a sexy nurse". She laughs and puts her other hand on Dean's chest to rub it a little.  
  
"He means well, Dean. Just let us take care of you for a while, okay?"  
  
Dean sighs and snuggles - if Dean did such a thing - a little closer to Jody.  
  
"Fine, but if anyone is going to be the hot nurse, it better be you. I don't think I can handle his hairy stilts he calls legs. He doesn't even have boobs, man."  
  
Jody laughs.  
  
"I promise I will be the one in the hot nurses outfit. I will save you from Sam's hairy legs and lack of boobs, don't you worry."  
  
Dean chuckles softly.  
  
"Kick-ass cop, hot nurse  **and**  superhero? I think I love you."


End file.
